


F63.7

by thelevir



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelevir/pseuds/thelevir
Summary: Это, наверное, один из самых отстойных дней, и Костик не хочет никуда идти.
Kudos: 7





	F63.7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eillirre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/gifts).



Иннокентий Гинс никогда не приходит просто так — Витя запомнил. Кеша приносит _проблемы_ , лишнюю работу и поломанные сердца

Слышали народные мудрости?

_Хорошо там, где нет Гинса._  
_Один Гинс хорошо, а ни одного — лучше._  
_Семь бед — один ответ: Кеша Гинс._

Ведь наверняка слышали. Одним словом, Витя Кешу не любил.

Кеша выпустился, оставив после себя пустым кожаный диван и Костика — просто оставив. Самое время дополнить международную классификацию болезней новым кодом, скажем, «F63.7 - Иннокентий Гинс» — на витиной практике было целых два подтвержденных случая. Как жаль, что на постановке диагноза не заканчивается лечение, практик из Вити хуевый, хотя методы интересные.

А к черту. Сейчас он может лишь снимать симптомы, и надеяться на чудо.

**это, наверное, один из самых отстойных дней, и я не хочу никуда идти**

Витя останавливается у комнаты Костика, прислушиваясь. Находит щель в наспех поставленной «глушилке» и подтверждает свои догадки: Кот действительно перешел на стадию «лежать смотреть в потолок и слушать макулатуру». Очень хуево. Просто пиздец.

**будешь ли ты меня помнить через год**

Витя стучит в дверь, и музыка замолкает, а на пороге появляется Костик — сонный, помятый, но с легкой улыбкой на лице. Вите хочется ее потрогать, растянуть на лице как резинку, убедиться, что он не ошибся. Но никакие доказательства не нужны, лицо Кости — застывшая маска, лишь от угла рта идут маленькие едва заметные трещинки, готовые расколоть ее в любой момент. Витя улыбается нежно, осторожно, и говорит «пошли курить», а Костик идет.

Вся дорога до мраморных балконов проходит в полной тишине, и только когда дым от первых затяжек рассеялся, а ледяная чернота _снаружи_ начала неприятно давить, Витя открыл рот:

— Что ты делаешь на каникулах? — вопрос на миллион, учитывая, что ответ оба и так знают.

Костя затягивается, так красиво, с душой, и выпускает дым через нос. 

— На каникулах? — тупо переспрашивает он. — Не знаю, не думал.

— Они через три дня.

— Да как обычно, блин. Ну знаешь, туда-сюда, как и всегда, Вить, — голос у Костика до бесконечности усталый, а в глазах такая тоска, что хоть бери и прыгай в бездонный мрак перед собой. 

**почему нет социальных служб для влюблённых в тебя**

Витя тушит окурок о мрамор, и тот превращается в пепел.

— Поехали со мной. 

— Куда? — в вопросе ни одной вопросительной нотки, Костик смотрит куда-то перед собой.

**когда закончится это молчание?**

— В Минск на несколько дней.

**не трогать карман, не проверять телефон**

Недокуренная сигарета обжигает пальцы, и Костик дергается, наконец поворачиваясь, а взгляд его по-детски испуганный. От ожога больно как в первый раз, и это самое яркое ощущение за последние месяцы.

— Поедешь?

Глаза Кости как бездонные колодцы, а Витя черпает черную как смоль воду. 

Симптомы, мы лечим симптомы.


End file.
